Smoke and Rubber Addictions
by omegaluffy
Summary: Pwp between a marine Luffy and Smoker. Warning: pwp and cliches. Update:rewrote ch 2
1. Chapter 1: Bet

Something smolu or smokerxluffy idk it is literally pwp and sorry if this isnt the pairing you wanted to see oOH well.

Warnings: 99% badly written porn, 100% cliche, bad grammar, butt sex, yeah

Summary: Marine Lieutenant Monkey D Luffy and Captain Smoker make a bet that Smoker surprisingly wins, and Luffy's enthusiastic with giving the reward.

* * *

"Bet"

* * *

"Where'd you get the keys to my room?" Smoker asked, sitting on the bed and staring at the half naked Monkey D. Luffy. He tried to think that the only reason why he was blushing was second hand embarrassment for the other, and that the tightening in his lower stomach had nothing to do with those slender, well built muscles, or tight ass in those tight boxers.

"Grandpa." Was his reply, making Smoker wonder what the heck that meant. Before he could ask he was shoved back on the bed with a hyperactive raven haired teen on his lap. "Wanna consummate that bet?" Luffy asked. Smoker knew something was wrong when he made that bet… and won. He usually(always) never wins bets against this young marine (even Lady Luck favored him, that lucky little bastard) and he even lost some duels time to time, which gave a blow to his ego. Just goes to show that complex maneuvers and strategy can't even beat the hot-headed and speedy Luffy. Smoker made an odd choking sound when he felt something grind against his crotch. Smoker's brow twitched at the same time as his dick and he cursed his traitorous cock and curious Luffy. Did he even know what he was doing to him?

"Last time I heard, you were supposed to be promoted last week." Smoker groaned and bucked his hips up. He hissed at a particularly hard grind.

"True," was Luffy's blunt answer. Always concise, this one. The younger placed his hands on Smoker's shoulders before sliding them down his chest, purposefully gliding on his nipples and feeling up the other's abs before he reached the bottom of the shirt. He drew a moan out of Smoker when he pressed his hard dick against the other's growing one and slid his fingers under his shirt. Those dangerous fingers slid up, gliding across the planes of Smoker's stomach and chest and making him gasp when his nipples got tweaked. Luffy laughed while Smoker growled but didn't move a muscle.

He really should stop this, but he made a promise and he doesn't back down on his promises. Luffy slid the grey shirt over the other's head and when Smoker's head was once again uncovered he slammed his lips on the other's. A surprised groan left Smoker's mouth and he opened his mouth at the feel of Luffy's soft lips, letting Luffy have a chance to sneak his tongue in. He moaned at the taste and heat of Smoker's mouth, tobacco and lust, and wrapped his arms around his neck when he felt the other responding to his actions. Smoker brought his hands to Luffy's hips and squeezed them tightly, pulling Luffy closer and grinding up against the smaller teen. He can't believe he gave in so quickly. Have he no self control? Apparently not since he was grinding against the other like a sexually frustrated rabbit or something. Luffy gasped, moaned and eagerly responded, his hand sliding into the white hair, their kiss getting more passionate and feverish and their dry humping more needy. Smoker's brows were creased together, like their bodies, his erection feeling uncomfortable in his pants. Luffy must've realized his discomfort and unwrapped his arms from Smoker's shoulders to bring them down and palm at the other's erection, pulling another moan from his partner.

Luffy drew back, making Smoker growl and tighten his hold on the smaller's hips. Luffy chuckled, thinking it cute and arousing that the other didn't want him to go away. He undid Smoker's pants for him and pried the tight grip off his hips before sliding off. Smoker stayed laying on the bed, bringing his arm over his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing, which was hard when he felt small, cool hands against his heated skin. He did some last minute reasoning while Luffy worked on his pants. This isn't exactly the first time another marine tried to do something sexual with him, but it was the first time for him to accept and do it with the same person time and time again. They had some stolen kisses (which were risky), the occasional blowjobs (which were extremely risky), and frequent sex (they fucked anywhere even though it was the most risky of all).

If they were caught Luffy's grandpa would castrate him and put him on a marine base on the other side of the world. There was a chance that Vice Admiral Garp would accept their relationship, but that was highly, highly unlikely. Luffy was a fairly young man and Smoker was pretty older than him, practically twice his age. He probably should've stopped this while it was still a bud, but Luffy was persistent and commanded more, which Smoker didn't mind, not at all. He looked forward to their meetings while dreading them at the same time. He had much more experience with sex and the first time he expected Luffy to break down the morning afterwards saying "oh god this was a mistake please get out I'm sorry", but, even if he does look extremely oblivious, naive, innocent, he wasn't someone to regret something that he wanted.

Luffy pulled the trousers down, practically drooling when he saw the large bulge being revealed to him. Smoker grinded his teeth together when he felt something wet against his underwear clad erection. He snapped his head up to look down at Luffy and couldn't take his eyes off of the image of Luffy staring at him with lust glazed eyes and his tongue sliding over the wet spot on his boxers. Small hands caressed his hips and glided through his white pubic hair, and Smoker couldn't stop staring as Luffy bit the top of his boxers and pulled it back, freeing his erection. Luffy wouldn't break the eye contact as he licked his lips, a warning before he dragged his tongue up the sensitive underside of the other's erection.

Smoker groaned and propped himself on his elbows, not wanting to miss a second of Luffy giving him oral, which Luffy appreciated. This isn't the first time they've done this, but it's been a while since they've been able to go all the way. Well, the promise of going all the way. There's no telling of what kind of disruptions they could have, and Smoker cursed them all before even knowing what they were. Thoughts of stopping have been stalled, there were better things to think about. Like Luffy.

More moans escaped him when Luffy drew the head of his dick into his mouth. He restrained himself from grabbing that head of soft black hair and shoving his dick deeper into that moist heat. Luffy slid his tongue over the tip and collected the thick liquid before sliding the erection deeper. He moaned when it hit the back of his throat, causing Smoker to almost lose his self control when he felt vibrations surrounding his cock. Luffy drew back while pressing his tongue against the underside and pushed his head back down, trying to take it deeper, much to Smoker's delight.

Smoker's breaths came out in small pants and his hands clenched into fists, wanting to fuck that hot mouth deep like he wanted to. Luffy usually let him, but he didn't give the go to do it, so he wasn't sure if he can shove that mouth onto his dick the way he wanted. Goddamn morals, not forcing someone else on his dick unless he got the permission to. Luffy lifted his mouth off of Smoker's dick with a pop and stared at it, making Smoker grunt in question.

"Just wanted to see if it was wet enough, and I didn't want you to come yet," Luffy replied before climbing on top of Smoker and positioning himself above the intimidating organ. Thoughts of doubt tried crawling back into Smoker's mind as he sat up and placed his hands on the other's slim hips, but he was blinded by the embodiment of desire that was Luffy.

"Don't complain when you feel too sore to do anything tomorrow," Smoker smirked against Luffy's neck. Luffy snorted,

"Even if I was sore, I'd beat you up." Smoker grumbled, and bit Luffy's shoulder. "Ow! Ehh, what was that for?"

"Being a brat," Smoker answered and lined his fairly large dick to Luffy's small, unprepared hole, making Luffy shiver in anticipation and want. "Crap, I really hope you don't tear," Smoker groaned, just wanting to thrust into the tight heat right in front of him, but hesitating at the thought of finding blood when he pulled out.

"Psh, I'm rubber. It stretches, don't actually need to prep" Luffy nipped Smoker's jaw, "c'mon, fuck me already, loser."

Smoker growled and didn't even think as he shoved his dick through the tight ring of muscles.

Luffy moaned loudly into his ear, and the thought of people hearing didn't even pop up in Smoker's mind. All he could think about was the heat tightly hugging the head of his dick and how fucking hot Luffy was right now. Luffy whined when Smoker continued pushing his dick further into him, but he hasn't said stop so Smoker kept going. It felt like he couldn't stop anyway, not with his dick sinking into heavenly, addicting tightness. Smoker's grip on Luffy's hips tightened enough to bruise when he was finally in Luffy to the hilt, his entire dick being caressed by hot velvet. It was a good thing that Luffy covered his dick with saliva or else he might not have even been able to move with how tight Luffy was.

"D-deep," Luffy breathed out. Smoker smirked, wasn't he the one that said that he'd be fine since he stretches? And good thing he stretches, too, or else he'd be shredded apart. Smoker's ego increased a tiny bit. He pulled out half way and gave a harsh thrust inside, giving Luffy a taste of what's to come. Luffy gave out a choked moan and clenched his fingers against Smoker's back, making short scratch marks on his muscular back. He wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist and placed a hand on one of those round, taut globes, squeezing the flesh under his fingers.

"I wanna lay down," Luffy whispered against his shoulder. He pulled Luffy down and placed him on the bed, never disconnecting their bodies. Luffy now lay beneath him, trapped by a strong body. Immediately Smoker started giving small, short thrusts, making Luffy moan and grip the sheets behind him. His feet were pressed against Smoker's shoulders and his legs were closed, causing the view of Luffy's private parts to be hidden by slender, strong legs. Smoker grunted and hooked his hands under the other's knees to pull them apart and wrap them around his waist, never ceasing his thrusting. Luffy only gave quiet whines and moans as he thrusted in and out, going in at different angles and hoping to find that one spot that would make Luffy scream. After what seemed like ages Luffy gave a strangled moan, his legs tightening around Smoker's waist and his hands almost ripping the sheets.

"Ahhh hahh~ Do that again!" Luffy shouted commands and pleas for him to do it again, and so he did. "Ahh, fuck~ Smoker!" Luffy's loud moans drowned Smoker's thoughts and sank to his lower half when he heard his full name. He hit that spot like it was a motherfucker who dared to touch what was his, and just thinking about other people touching Luffy made his blood boil, which actually got him to make his thrusts quicker and harder. It seemed like Luffy loved it, squealing and arching his back.

"H-haa-harder!" Smoker grunted with every thrust, always aiming for their favorite spot, Smoker praised that spot like a god since it brought sweet, sexy-as-fuck moans flowing out of Luffy's lips. Smoker was brought out of his haze of carnal lust when Luffy stretched his arms toward him and wrapped his hands around the back if the whitette's head to bring him forth. Smoker complied and did as he was wanted to. Their mouths met and it was a mess of lips, tongue, saliva, heat and want. Luffy's cries were muffled by Smoker's lips, but Smoker sometimes just let their lips touch and let the other's mouth release delicious moans that he craved to hear. Every thrust and grind against his prostate brought white to the raven's vision and endless waves of pleasure that left tingles to his fingertips.

Moans for more deeper and harder crowded Smoker's hearing. He used all his strength, using so much force that the bed started to slide and hit the wall, making creaking and banging dance with the sounds of moans and skin slapping together like a beat that was in sync with their lovemaking. Luffy was close to tears and his nails were raking down the other's back. Smoker brought his hand between them and grasped Luffy's forgotten erection that bobbed between them. Luffy gave a delighted gasp and started moving his hips, the slender body moving against him making Smoker's arousal grow and grow. Smooth skin glided against his own in a sweaty frenzy and their hands couldn't get enough of each other. Luffy grasped everything he could and held tightly like he was about to ascend to the heavens and Smoker wanted to feel more of Luffy's body.

Only he was allowed to touch him like this. Anyone else who dared to see Luffy in this kind of state would have their air supply in their lungs replaced with smoke until they suffocated. Smoker's hand continued massaging the younger's dick and he stayed in a ruthless pace that sated Luffy's needs. Luffy's mouth was constantly open to release moans and pleas and his eyes looked flooded with desire and tears. Drool escaped that hot mouth and his hair swayed with every forceful thrust. Smoker could feel the knot in his stomach blessfully tightening and he released more groans of pleasure as he continued pushing himself into a beautifully slender and lean body. His hand on Luffy's dick got tighter and faster and Luffy started moaning bloody murder. It was a wonder that other marines haven't started banging on the door and asking what was wrong.

"AHHHhhaa!" Smoker was surprised when Luffy came all over his hand, making his back arch and muscles tighten. The onslaught of tightened muscles of an already tight place brought him to completion after a few thrusts into Luffy's hypersensitive body. His final thrust was deep as he spilled his seed into the body below him. Luffy moaned at the feeling of cum spilling into him and his arms fell back on the bed, his legs dropping from Smoker's back and body giving slight twitches. Smoker's breathing took a while to calm down as he looked down at the picture of Luffy, sated and tired. Smoker kept this image in his brain forever, hanging it on a wall of masterpieces that all consisted of Luffy. Smoker gave a kiss on Luffy's mouth as his slid out, making Luffy shiver at the feeling of his cum spilling out of him.

"Ehh, I'm gonna.. Hah. Have to clean that," Luffy giggled. Smoker grumbled and took Luffy into his arms as he laid down next to him.

"Why didn't you get promoted, brat?" Smoker mumbled against his hair. Luffy gave his famous big smiles and snuggled deeper into Smoker's warm hold.

"You said this month." Smoker's brow raised.

"And?"

"I'm getting promoted next month, shishishi." Luffy answered, settling himself in his comfortable position against Smoker's chest and dozing off. Smoker couldn't bring himself to feel any rage that he just got tricked. The little bastard probably planned this. Why did he even put sex in the bet if they have sex almost every day? He sighed, laid back against the pillows, basked in the afterglow, and tightened his arm around the new marine captain before slipping into sleep.

—

Smoker was surprised to feel an empty bed when he woke up. It was usually him who woke up first since Luffy was such a narcoleptic, and the only way Smoker ever got him to wake up was either sex or the smell of food.

He grunted and sat up, rubbing his face to wake himself up a bit more. Now he felt what Luffy felt when he woke up to an empty bed, but Luffy didn't seem that bothered by it when he came crashing into the kitchen every morning. The smoke man then noticed a note sitting on the table. He was pretty surprised since Luffy wasn't one to write notes, or do anything with paper and writing. He picked it up, feeling a sense of dread as he started reading it;

Hey Smokey! I'm gonna go to my home town for a bit, so I'll be gone for a while. The rest of the bet'll happen when I get back. I'ma miss ya! I love you~ Luffy

The growing feeling of dread drowned him after the letter. He let go of the paper before he crumpled it and laid back down on the bed. He didn't feel like living through a week Luffy-free. He was gonna need more cigars.

* * *

If you wanna know the bet was that if Luffy didn't get promoted in one month Luffy would get fucked by Smoker and yeah. Don't worry, it really was his plan all along.


	2. Chapter 2: Bet pt 2

A/N: HELLO I rewrote this chapter but if you already read this chapter you can just go to the bottom and all the important details are there. Thanks for the reviews and follows and faves and sorry if you wanted the last version but i hope you enjoy

Warning: short buttsex and ooc

* * *

"Ooooooi! Loguetown Island aheaaaad!" Luffy shouted excitedly and waved his arms around for emphasis. The ship bounced with Luffy's enthusiastic jumping but was stopped by a smack to the head by their new navigator. As soon as their boat docked, Luffy jumped down onto the harbor, too much in a rush to use the rope ladder.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted as they got abandoned by their captain. Nami sighed and looked at the rest of the crew. Zoro was surprisingly awake and getting off the boat along with Usopp and Sanji.

She looked towards the direction that Luffy ran in and sighed. She couldn't say what he wanted to be for sure, saying he wanted to be a powerful marine but also to have a crew like pirates have. While she was glad that the teen wasn't an official pirate (she hated pirates with a passion after the Arlong ordeal), Luffy's barbaric actions and wild nature made her think that the teen was more suited for the chaotic life of a pirate. But Luffy insisted on becoming a marine, even though he already got a bounty on his head after the defeat of Arlong and the corrupted marines. With a bounty it should be impossible for him to get a position in the marines now, but she didn't want to squash his dreams and so she just didn't mention it.

The orange haired navigator shook her head and got off the boat to do her own errands. The teen could probably take care of himself, and those clothing shops were calling for her amazing fashion and bargaining skills.

"Captain Smoker!"

Smoker looked up from his current activity of balancing rocks to the marine who barged into his room. The marine flinched and fortunately remembered to salute the grumpy marine captain. The older recruits always said that he wasn't this grumpy before, but the newest batch of recruits, like the one who just barged into Smoker's office, just couldn't imagine a nicer Smoker who actually smiled and didn't irritatedly grumble every few minutes. Although, despite being so grouchy, he was still a good captain that cared about his subordinates and the people under his protection.

The marine, who momentarily paused at the sight of the shirtless captain focusing on balancing those rocks, remembered why he barged in and spoke to his captain about a new pirate with a bounty of 30 million berries that may have docked at their island. The captain's entire body twitched at the mention of a name that he hasn't heard in a few weeks, causing his tower of rocks to crumble. Dammit, how did the brat get a goddamn bounty? 30,000,000 berries. That's actually an impressive starting amount, if he were actually a pirate.

"Monkey D. Luffy, hn?" Smoker grumbled, standing up to open the window in order to let the smoke that filled the room out before putting on his jacket. Ah, it's been a too long since he last seen the little rubber man, and there weren't nearly enough cigars to quench his sexual frustration nor the frustration in general. That damn brat, leaving him for so long with only a note, no heartfelt 'see you later' hugs, not even a round of morning sex, and now he's somehow gotten himself a bounty.

He looked back at the rookie marine, who cowered at the annoyance that masked the captain's face.

"Lead the way."

As soon as he walked out of the building he got tackled down by a rabid mass of excited squealing and slender limbs. Smoker grunted and regained his balance with a pile of exuberant mush in his arms. Gasps escaped the few marines that were in the vicinity.

"Smokeyyy!" Luffy crooned, wrapping his legs around the other captain's waist and his arms around the other's thick neck. Smoker sighed and lazily moved his arms around the other's waist, body frozen as he felt the other's slender body against his and a face rubbing into his neck. He glanced at the other marines and his grip tightened around Luffy's slender waist. The new recruits were staring at the boy in his arms and he did not like it.

His grip was possessive and angry and Smoker never wanted to let go. He didn't move a muscle when Luffy tried to get himself out of Smoker's hold, and knowing that Smoker probably won't ever let him go after leaving him for so long, Luffy just stopped trying and lifted his head. He stretched his neck in order to reach Smoker's face and gave a loud and wet peck to Smoker's forehead, causing Smoker to flinch at the wet feeling of saliva covering almost all of his forehead. Luffy giggled and gave that smile that Smoker was waiting for. Luffy's smile made those long weeks of waiting worth it. Smoker had noticed the rumors about him being gloomy when his little lover wasn't around, but it didn't sink in that the other's disappearance affected him this much. His body and mind were addicted to the boy, and without him he suffered from the withdrawal. This was worse than when he tried to quit smoking.

The marines around them were astounded at the sight of the very small man wrapped around their fairly large captain, but they didn't dare to interfere their superior's affectionate reunion.

"Ah, Captain Smoker," the forgotten marine hesitantly called out and pointed to the man wrapped around his captain. "T-that's the new pirate with the bounty of 30,000,000 beli."

"Yeah I know," Smoker growled and walked into the marine base. Those newer marines' eyes wouldn't let go of Luffy and he didn't like it. "You dumbass, how did you get a bounty."

Luffy scrunched up his nose indignantly. "The only dumbasses are the stupid marine guys stationed at Cocoyasi Village. They never recognized me."

"What happened to your division? And you could've told them what your rank was."

Luffy waved his hand nonchalantly and buried his head into Smoker's bare chest. "I never even got to meet the division they assigned to me. And it's because of those stupid marines that I was offered a promotion, anyway."

Smoker's brow arched at that as he walked towards his office. They ignored the surprised marines that they passed by along the way. "Promoted? Again?"

"Mmn. Higher ups don't want me to spill to the public about the marines stationed at Cocoyasi village that didn't help with the fishman pirates issue, so they're bribing me with a higher position. I personally would've preferred meat."

Smoker was even more surprised at that. "Something like that doesn't seem like a deal you'd accept. I know that you want to blabber all about it to the public, no matter what."

Luffy giggled and his lips slid into a smirk, not that Smoker could see since Luffy's head was still against his chest. "And that's why I didn't accept! No matter what position I get, there's always gonna be someone telling me what to do. Even the super high positions have more duties to do than lower ones, and I don't wanna do anything, so I'm just gonna stay a captain."

Smoker nodded at Luffy's reasoning, knowing that the boy liked to have his freedom. Right when Smoker was about to open the door to his office, Luffy's head suddenly shot up, causing his head to painfully collide with Smoker's chin. Smoker yelped in pain and let Luffy go in favor of rubbing his chin.

"Damn," Smoker rubbed his chin while Luffy looked up at him with wide and falsely worried eyes, but his lips were still curved in an amused smile. "Don't use _haki_ on me, dammit."

"Shishi, ne, sorry Smokey, but I want you to meet my crew!" Luffy grabbed Smoker's hand and dragged him out of the marine base that they _just_ walked into. The marines stationed outside the base jumped when the door was suddenly slammed open to reveal Luffy dragging Smoker behind him. The two walked off without a glance back to the two stunned marines.

"Crew? You had to use _haki_ on me for this?" Smoker asked, used to Luffy dragging him places.

"Mn."

Smoker's brows were furrowed and his lips were pulled down in a confused scowl. "What do you mean crew? You said you never met your division yet. Why did you leave, anyway?"

"I made my own crew, and Gramps said that now that I was a fully fledged marine captain I had to do my duty without the help of my mentor, which is you, so he got Sengoku to assign me on a patrol around the East Blue." Luffy answered and Smoker gave an understanding grunt. Smoker was sure that if it weren't for that requirement of doing it by himself Luffy would've dragged Smoker with him.

"And why'd you make a crew if you already have an entire division at your command?" Smoker grunted.

Luffy scrunched up his face. "I don't want to command that many people, and I wanted a special crew."

Smoker frowned. "A few people in a crew is not worth the thousands you can have in a regiment."

"Don't care," Luffy pouted. "Ah!" Luffy's eyes were trained on the other side of the street. The tightening of Luffy's hand around his wrist was the only warning he got before Luffy quickly sprinted through the crowd of people, causing Smoker to crash into some people and a lot of cursing to escape the man.

"ZORO! TASHIGI!"

The two people jumped when Luffy suddenly slammed the door to the swords shop open.

"HEY TASHIGI!" Luffy shouted and wrapped said marine in a tight hug. Tashigi blushed from the hug and her hand patted the other's back before being let go. Zoro apprehensively looked at Luffy because he knew that he would also get a hug from the hug-happy captain; not that he didn't want a hug from his captain, but the scary man with white hair looked like he was going to stab a bitch, the bitch being the swordsman that Luffy was quickly approaching.

"And Zoro!" When Luffy started walking towards Zoro with open arms, Smoker's ominous aura flared, causing Zoro's heart to skip a beat. It decreased when all that Luffy did was wrap one arm around the other man's shoulders, but it was still present since Luffy was still touching another man. Zoro gulped and beads of sweat broke out when he looked at the aggravated and dangerous marine.

"Smokey, Tashigi, this is Zoro! Zoro– Smokey and Tashigi! Zoro's gonna be the greatest swordsman in the world!" Luffy introduced enthusiastically with a large smile plastered on his face even though Zoro and Tashigi already met. Smoker grumbled about how his name wasn't "Smokey" but "Smoker", and Zoro was too petrified to get out of his captain's grip with the thought of being at Smoker's mercy should he get out of Luffy's protective hold.

Smoker's aura went disturbingly calm as he held out a hand. Zoro looked at the extended arm, thinking that something was wrong yet taking it anyway. His entire body was jostled out of his captain's hold when the hand roughly pulled him away. His hand was squeezed in an unforgiving grip as Smoker shook their hands up and down once.

"Pleasure" Smoker mumbled before letting go of Zoro's hand, making the green haired swordsman sigh in relief as his poor hand was finally released.

"Luffy? I could hear your shouting from– Oh, uh..."

The four turned towards the door as another crew member joined their assembly. Another smile broke out on Luffy's face as Nami cautiously walked towards them, her hands holding countless of bags of clothing that she bought with very generous discounts and her great bargaining skills. "Shishihi! NAMI! Meet Smokey ("It's Smoker, goddammit.") and Tashigi– Smokey, Tashigi, meet Nami! She's gonna draw the map of the world! She's the best navigator!" Luffy waved his arms everywhere as he introduced everyone to each other while Nami blushed and swelled with pride at the compliment.

"Let's look for Usopp and Sanji now!" Luffy shouted, running out of the shop with an exasperated Smoker being dragged with him.

* * *

After finding Sanji and Usopp and making the introductions, the group headed to the marine base to eat food at the suggestion from Luffy. Sanji immediately offered to cook the food because he didn't want his beautiful Nami to eat anything except the best, but he had to fight some of the more stuck up chefs into submission before he could take control of the hectic kitchen. He used this as an opportunity to cook the very delicious elephant bluefin tuna that he won in a cooking contest where he went against a very beautiful and feisty lady. Just the thought of her made him do the weird spaghetti dance of love all over the marines' kitchen.

"Oomf! This is great, Sanji!" Luffy complimented, pulling every consumable in front of him into his face. Sanji smirked and blew out some more smoke from his cigarette, pleased at the praise for his cooking. Luffy ate like he was at the privacy of their ship, making some of the marines standing guard of the private dining room want to run outside and away from the belches and random assortments of food flying about. Luffy was the messiest eater of all time and had Tashigi reprimanding him every once in a while, surprising the guards that remained and the crew when he actually obeyed, some times.

Smoker blatantly scrutinized Luffy's new acquaintances, squinting his eyes at them to show them that he was watching their every movement and probably disapproved. Every member of the straw hats, except for Zoro (who was sleeping in his chair next to Luffy after almost emptying out the marine base's booze), got goosebumps and tried to focus on their food in fear of getting those steel grey eyes pinned onto them. It was silent except for Luffy's loud eating until he paused in his eating and started to lightly smack Smoker's cheek with a piece of meat. That got Smoker out of his glaring as he looked at Luffy with his mood completely 180'd from a minute ago and he softly swatted the meat away.

"Shishi, don't worry, guys! Smokey may look like an angry sour-puss but he's all bark no bite–"

Smoker used his smoke powers as arm extensions in order to squeeze and stretch Luffy's cheeks at the taunt while leisurely leaning back in his chair. Luffy whined and slapped Smoker's hands away.

"L-Luffy? You're really sure about becoming a marine?" Usopp asked, nervously glancing between the well-known marine Captain Smoker the White Hunter.

"Yeah," Nami cut in. "Even if you do have connections with a captain, you're going to have to train to become one. I was close to a marine once," she paused at the memory of her late mother before continuing, voice hardened, "and she said that rookie training was extremely hard, even for people with devil fruits. And even if you do have connections," she quickly glanced at Smoker, "it's gonna take a long time til you're at a position that'll give you any resemblance of power. Plus, you have a bounty, and I don't know why you haven't been arrested yet."

"Shishi, training _was_ hard. Gramps kept on attacking me with _haki _and would make me exercise while holding some seastone sometimes, crazy bastard, haha! And I don't need Smoker if I wanted anymore power, but I still want him around. And why would they arrest me?"

"Because you have a bounty!" Nami exclaimed but Luffy just laughed it off.

Smoker blew out some smoke in a sigh. He didn't feel offended from Luffy's comment because he knew that Luffy did not in fact need him to get anymore power. He figured a long time ago that Luffy was an independent person that could catch up to Smoker in his own way. Now they were no longer mentor-trainee, they're equals that are competing against each other on the power scale. Not that Smoker had any desires of actually defeating Luffy. He was just going with the flow.

"You already received training?" Sanji asked. The rest of the conscious crew perked up in surprise. Sanji continued, "What, was the training so hard that you gave up?"

Luffy gave another laugh, not feeling offended at all. "Nah! I went through it. It was special training from my grandpa, though. I don't know how hard the usual training for marines are."

"Eh? So you're already a marine? Why were you sailing the seas alone and without a marine uniform or anything?" Nami asked and remembered first seeing him all alone in Alvida's ship while she was stealing the gold from said ship.

"Ne, they were taking too long to get me marines recruits so I figured it'd be better to just go and make my own, and those clothes are much more comfortable."

"What do you mean 'they were taking too long to get marine recruits'?"

Smoker grunted, bringing the table's attention to him. "Your division of recruits has arrived. They're waiting at your assigned marine ship."

"I don't want them."

"Too bad."

Luffy pouted and actually put his food down so that he could cross his arms against his chest and slouch back in his chair.

"No. I only need _my_ crew," Luffy claimed, his steeled eyes never leaving Smoker's.

Smoker brows furrowed. "You can have them _and_ the recruits."

"No! I only need my crew!" Luffy repeated with finality.

"You _need_ to have recruits or you won't be successful, idiot," Smoker rebuked.

"I don't need a regiment of recruits to be successful! I'm fine with the crew I recruited." Before Smoker could let his words escape his open mouth, Luffy continued, "You always say that you do things your way and you go at your own pace. Why can't I do this my way, ne?"

Smoker stayed silent. Luffy had a point there, and he couldn't refuse or else he'd just contradict himself and seem selfish. "Will the headquarters allow this?"

Luffy waved his hand nonchalantly and continued eating. "Gramps will take care of it for me."

"Waitwaitwait," Nami waved her hand to try to pause the conversation and get the attention to her. "What is your ranking, Luffy?"

"Caphthain," Luffy replied with a full mouth of food.

"Captain," Smoker repeated for them since he's gotten so used to Luffy's manners that he can now understand when Luffy talks like this.

"Captain?! At 17?" Sanji asked.

Luffy swallowed and shrugged. "There can be younger captains."

"How long have you been training before you entered the marines?"

"Let's see, umm," Luffy tapped his chin with a piece of meat. "I never really got any boot camp training except for the things my gramps trained me for, and when I was 7 he just plopped me into his marine base and I beat people up and now I'm here!"

"You were in the marines for 10 years?"

"Mhm." Luffy pouted down at the empty plates around him and debated whether or not he should steal food from others, but then he decided that he was too tired and gave out a long yawn.

"Smokey," Luffy whined with droopy eyes and a dopey smile. He held his arms out at the older man and flexed his fingers, gesturing that he wanted to be carried. Smoker sighed and complied, slinging a drowsy Luffy over his shoulder.

"Night, guys~" Luffy gave a little wave before going limp and snoring into Smoker's back. Smoker gave Tashigi the command to show them their rooms when they were done before leaving with the snoozing captain slung over his shoulder.

Smoker gently laid the sleeping captain down on their bed before stripping him of his clothing. He missed the feeling of his hands gliding across familiarly smooth planes of Luffy's body, causing Luffy to unconsciously shiver at the feeling. Soon both of them were stripped down to their boxers and Smoker deemed it good enough for them to sleep. When he laid down next to Luffy the rubber man immediately snuggled into Smoker's side and Smoker turned towards Luffy to loop his arms around the smaller one. Luffy sighed and nuzzled his face against Smoker's chest.

"I missed you, Smokey," Luffy mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Smoker tightened his hold around Luffy and buried his nose into the dark head of hair, breathing in the familiar scent of the sea and rubber.

"I missed you too, brat."

* * *

The crew was already at the dining table for breakfast when they heard voices coming from the hall.

"Why are you wearing that, anyway?"

"Ne, Smokey, why don't you wear a shirt?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Hn... no. Ehh stop patting my head!"

The crew, who were staring intently at the entrance, were surprised to see Luffy in an attire that they definitely weren't used to. Luffy, clad in loose black slacks that looked like it would've fallen off if it weren't for the belt, a sleeveless red dress shirt tucked into his pants, and his usual straw hat and sandals, walked into the dining room with Smoker tailing him. He yawned before broadly smiling and happily waving to his crew, but his eyes were still droopy and his hair was popping up everywhere. A clip held his bangs up and revealed more forehead, causing his eyes to look even bigger and the crew to undeniably think that he looked cuter. Smoker kept patting his head in an attempt to get the stray locks down, but to no avail.

"Good morning– MEAT!" Luffy shouted before digging into the meat filled breakfast. Usopp chuckled and joked about the meat greeting a "good morning" back in high pitched voice, which got more laughter out of Luffy than it deserved.

"So Luffy, why the change in fashion?" Nami asked with her chin propped on her palm. It seemed like Smoker wanted to know too since he turned his head toward their conversation.

"I gotta wear fancy clothes 'cause I gotta 'be a good role model' and gramps said to wear this," Luffy casually replied but seemed to be brooding.

Those clothes weren't that fancy, but at least they met the criteria of his grandfather, compared to the jean shorts and red vest that he previously wore.

The eating was kept surprisingly clean. Well, as clean as it can get.

"Na, Usopp."

Usopp's head snapped up from when he was playing with his overalls button. He gulped when he saw Luffy staring at him with large eyes while he was chewing on a piece of meat.

"What's wrong?"

Usopp turned away from Luffy's eyes, shame and insecurity washing over him as Zoro replied for him, "Usopp doesn't know if he wants to join or not."

Usopp's eyes squeezed shut at the barefaced answer. How can he, a wimp-faced crap nugget, be a marine? He doesn't have what it takes to be a marine. He doesn't know how to take down all those powerful and scary pirates out there. And his dad! If he became a marine, he and his dad would be enemies!

Luffy just hummed and popped another meatball into his mouth. "Hn, don't worry! We're gonna train you, so you'll definitely get stronger if you have the will to do it. And your dad's a pirate, Yasopp of the Akagami Pirates, yeah? Well, if you ever feel the need to defect, go ahead! It happens all the time, anyway."

"Are you encouraging your recruit to defect in the future?" Smoker popped another cigar into his mouth.

Luffy just gave another giggle and started eating like he usually did. Usopp finally looked up at Luffy with surprised eyes. It was as if Luffy read his mind.

The occupants of the room decided to follow Luffy's lead and continued their meals after the initial shock faded. Now that the straw hats were going to be Luffy's subordinates in the marines, Smoker gave Tashigi the duty to explain the rules and duties of a marine since he didn't feel like it and Luffy probably doesn't remember them. They would be training and trying to learn as much as they can under Luffy's teachings with the help of Smoker, which meant that Smoker was dumped with the paperwork portion since Luffy barely ever did those.

Smoker was silent and continued to smoke his cigars when he felt something brush against his ankle. It felt smooth and silky, but it didn't feel like skin. He glanced up across from him and saw that Luffy was still stuffing his face with food, but the corner of his open mouth was twisted up in a smirk. Smoker shivered when the foot slid higher under his pant leg. These were definitely Luffy's actions, but the foot didn't feel like Luffy's skin. He quickly glanced at the others, who were very occupied by their conversation, and brought his hand under the table with Luffy watching his every move. When he reached the foot he started sliding his hand higher up the leg that indeed came from Luffy's body, but something wasn't right. His skin felt like a different type of silky– _oh_.

Warmth bloomed on his face and lower regions. His face blushed so hard that it looked like the color of Luffy's shirt. This was part of the bet that they made so many weeks ago. He can't believe Luffy had the mind to do it now of all places.

He slipped his hand off of the leg and tried to ignore Luffy's amused giggling. Some of the other's glanced at Luffy and questioned him on what was funny, but he just shrugged and shovelled food into his mouth. The rest turned back to their conversation and ignored Luffy's giggling because he could find anything funny so why bother asking. Smoker greedily sucked in the taste of tobacco and the extra rush of nicotine was able to calm him down for just a little while.

Luffy persistently rubbed his silk-clad toe against Smoker's ankle while simultaneously eating a truck load of food. Smoker's blush slowly died down as he focused on the feeling of the cigar's affects on him. Luffy only kept his foot near his lower leg area for a while, and Smoker was almost close to calming completely down when the foot suddenly rushed up and slid under his jeans to brush against his calf muscles. Smoker gave a surprised grunt, bringing the others' attention back to him. At Tashigi's questioning expression, he waved it off and popped another cigar in his mouth. Luffy's foot was now slowly sliding up and down Smoker's calf and Smoker tried to keep his reactions down. Luckily the rest of the occupants in the room were too focused on continuing their conversation and questions about marine life and duties to notice the slight blush staining Smoker's cheeks.

Then the foot slipped out of his jeans and toed his crotch, causing him to gasp and scoot up on his chair. He growled and stood up with the intent of pulling Luffy out of public eye, ignoring the looks of surprise from everyone else except Luffy. Right after he stood up, Luffy stood up as well and shouted out,

"Let's start training!"

Luffy's crew turned to him and Smoker paused.

"Training? This early?" Usopp complained.

"The normal marine training starts earlier! I think. C'mon, Smokey, you gotta help too!" Luffy stuffed a bunch of pieces of meat into his pockets and grabbed another full plate of meat off the table. "Let's go everyone!"

After two hours of training, everyone, except for Luffy, whose stamina was endless as long as he had meat, and Tashigi, who just observed and occasionally sparred with Zoro, was tired and about to drop, especially Smoker.

After learning some basic techniques from Luffy, Nami and Usopp got the easier routine of building strength, although by extraneous means. Zoro and Sanji, who already had decent amounts of physical strength, had to spar with Luffy and his eternal stamina and massive strength. Luffy occasionally paused training to show some techniques that popped into his head with the help of Smoker, who had to be the dummy that Luffy demonstrated those moves and techniques on. And sometimes Luffy would make Zoro and Sanji fight against each other while he and Smoker battled it out.

It was absolute torture.

Just knowing that Luffy was wearing nylon stockings the entire time caused a constant coil in his stomach. Luffy didn't use his devil fruit powers since he was demonstrating fighting techniques to people who did not have devil fruit powers, so Luffy did an empowering demonstration of his swift and powerful fighting style, his entire body moving fluidly and forcefully, the graceful movements ever so slightly seductive in Smoker's sex deprived eyes. Smoker didn't mind being the one going against those moves, but when Luffy straddled his waist to pin him down, or when he wrapped his legs around his neck in an impressive show of flexibility and abdominal and thigh strength to slam Smoker's head to the floor, or when Smoker grabbed Luffy's calf when he caught a kick and the only barrier between his hand and those stockings were baggy trousers, damn. Smoker was dying of sexual frustration from being abstinent for so, so long, and Luffy just kept on touching him and reminding him and _teasing_ him with those goddamn stocking legs.

"What's wrong, Smokey?" Luffy asked innocently.

Smoker looked down at the man who was pinning him down by straddling his chest, those deceivingly slender thighs pressed against the sides of his ribs. The older man grunted and pushed the smaller man off of him, who giggled away as he rolled off of Smoker.

"Training's over, guys! Smokey's too tired! Good job, guys!"

The only reply Luffy got were a bunch of grunts and groans. Luffy laughed and pulled Smoker off the ground.

"Let's get you some rest old man," Luffy smirked and grabbed Smoker's wrist to drag him somewhere. Smoker hoped it was their bedroom.

* * *

Heaven has finally granted Smoker a time when Luffy actually did something that Smoker had hoped for. Smoker fortunately had time to at least lock the door before he was pushed towards the bed. His back was flat against the bed and Luffy's legs immediately wound around the other's waist. Luffy's poor pants were pulled and growled at like they were hiding the most precious treasure in the entire world, which was probably true in Smoker's mind.

Luffy laughed at Smoker's eager reaction and gently yet firmly held those hands away, and suddenly Smoker felt something click around his wrists. Smoker looked up and saw that his wrists were adorned with a thin pair of handcuffs that were attached to each other with a chain. Smoker's brow arched and he stared at his immobilized hands in confusion before taking his confused gaze to Luffy.

"Handcuffs? You do know that I can easily get out of these."

"Na, and that's why they're seastone handcuffs." Luffy smirked waved the key in front of Smoker's face. "But you'll still be able to move freely, at least that's what that clerk said. These kinds of cuffs are expensive!"

Smoker scowled and tried to get out of the handcuffs. True to Luffy's word, he wasn't able to use his devil fruit to escape the handcuffs and the chain surprisingly stayed intact despite his attempts of pulling it apart with all of his strength.

"You'll still be able to move," Luffy reminded before he brought one of his hands down to trace the edge of his own pants and fingered his belt buckle. Smoker watched Luffy slowly ride up his shirt to reveal silky tanned skin and he had the urge to touch it, but his hands were trapped. He impatiently growled down at Luffy as he painstakingly slowly undid his belt with one hand while unbuttoning his shirt with the other. He lifted his hips enough to get the pants to slide down, and right when the belt loosened, his pants fell away to pool at his knees and Smoker's brain paused and darkened eyes stared down at the image.

There, on Luffy's legs, were indeed stockings, which was part of the agreement, but there was a little extra that Luffy obliged himself to add: panties. A frilly pair of cloth hugging the shape of his crotch and made Luffy's hips seem more dainty than before. Just imagining what his behind looked like made heat rush to his head and blood sink to his lower regions. The stockings matched the panties in style and hugged Luffy's legs tightly, highlighting his muscles with its sheen, but some places were torn, most likely from Luffy's harsh movements during training. The image of Luffy in panties and torn stockings rooted many fantasies that bloomed in his head. He wondered what it would be like to spar with Luffy while only he wore stockings and panties and dazedly concluded that that would be very interesting and that they would definitely try it in a secluded and private area.

Luffy giggled at Smoker's steaming face and laid kisses on his jaw and neck while his lover floated around in his fantasy land. Smoker didn't even notice when Luffy slipped the key into his pants pocket.

Luffy looked at Smoker's face and saw the dazed and daydreaming look. He swore Smoker had more fun in his fantasies than in reality, which made Luffy concerned because he knew that those fantasies were of him, so did that mean he had competition with himself? Does he have to constantly make himself better than before to make sure Smoker stayed with him? That seemed way too tiring.

"You know, if you keep drooling over fantasy me, you'll lose the real me, and I think the real me is better." Luffy whispered into Smoker's ear, calling him out of dream land. Smoker flinched and turned his head to face Luffy more.

"Sorry," Smoker mumbled, repaying the kisses that he ignored before. Luffy huffed and gave a forgiving moan when Smoker placed a kiss behind his ear. He turned his head to the side and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Smoker appreciated the movement and showered more and more passionate kisses everywhere on Luffy's neck and shoulder. Smoker slid his seastone trapped arms around Luffy and couldn't resist giving a squeeze to Luffy's ass, tracing the bottom edges of the panties, causing a small gasp and tingles to bloom on Luffy's legs. Smoker pulled Luffy against his pelvis with his hands on Luffy's panty clad ass and groaned at the friction between his stiff member and Luffy's.

Luffy twitched and moaned for every action that Smoker did because he somehow remembered everything exactly how Luffy liked it: bountiful, fast, and passionate, even with the handcuffs on. Smoker definitely gave bountiful kisses and caresses in such a short amount of time that it left Luffy's breath behind and his heart to beat so fast that it felt like it shook his entire body. Affection coated every action and caused them to grind against each other more desperately because they were apart for so long and they needed to make up for the time they missed. One night wasn't nearly enough for the time when they were apart and the shit they went through while being separated.

Smoker looked down and saw the tip of Luffy's member peeking out from the top of the panties. Both of them were already leaking quite an amount of pre cum. It's been a while, and Smoker wouldn't be surprised if he came right when he entered the tightness that is Luffy. Even thinking about it got him harder. Thoughts like these usually gave him unintentionally aroused and awkward moments in his everyday duties without Luffy.

Neither of them could take anymore separation and Luffy planted an eager kiss full of lust and everything that he wished to feel during his time away on Smokers equally depraved lips. Luffy's tongue caressed the sides of the other tongue and danced across the top of Smoker's mouth while Smoker enjoyed the attention and fervidly licked every little corner and tasted the mouth that he missed so badly. They somehow got their clothes off (except for the stockings and underwear) and Smoker never even had a hesitating thought in his mind, not in the deepest corner nor the forefront of his thoughts.

His mind totally belonged to Luffy, along with his body and love. No one else was able to take these from him except for the rubber man above him and attempts would pass through him like smoke. No one can look him in the eyes with such love and no one can return the amount of love he's giving except for his treasure above him. Smoker didn't know he'd fall this deep, but Luffy was sort of like a rare and exotic weed that quickly took over his figurative mind garden. This was getting a bit too poetic and Luffy decided to bite along the jugular vein on Smoker's neck, causing the man to shiver and tighten his grip on Luffy's fleshy globes.

Smoker traced along the bottom edge of Luffy's underwear, going between the crease between his buttcheek and thigh. Luffy gasped when Smoker ripped apart the stocking that covered his private parts, the feeling of the stockings being ripped and the pull causing the stockings to press tightly against his skin making his sensitively stimulated body shiver. Smoker worked until his fingers were able to sneak under the silky panties to touch the bare skin there. His fingers played around until they dipped between the crevice and spread those globes of flesh apart, revealing the twitching little pucker. His fingertips tapped and rubbed along the hole, making Luffy gasp and whimper and hide his red face in Smoker's neck. Smoker pushed his finger in but Luffy pushed it away, shaking his head before stretching his arm to the drawer in order to fetch the necessary lube. Smoker gasped when cold, slippery liquid dripped onto his hard dick. His eyes clenched shut and his head fell back when small yet firm hands rubbed the liquid up and down his shaft. it's been so long and he wanted this so much that it didn't take long for his legs to start twitching as a sign that he was about to come already.

Luffy removed his hands and moved up until the bottom of the panties brushed against the tip of Smoker's dripping erection. He brought his hand down and slid the bottom of the panties to the side to reveal his hole to the desperate dick. White heat blinded Smoker and he had to clench his eyes and his fists to resist coming prematurely when the head of his cock sank through Luffy's entrance. Luffy's stretchy yet heavenly tight hole was already wrapped and pleasantly twitched around his dick and Luffy moaned at the feeling of his hole being stretched to accommodate Smoker's wide girth. He paused and was able to smirk when he realized that Smoker was already extremely close to coming, but his own thighs were also trembling and his breaths hitched. Smoker was breathing heavily through his nose and breathless moans escaped his mouth when Luffy slid lower. Tingles emanated from his dick to the tips of his fingers and back of his eyes.

Luffy deeply moaned when the entire member filled him to the brim and more. Smoker always did have an incredibly large dick, and it was larger than he imagined it when he was back at the boat with the straw hats. Maybe he grew while they were apart? Luffy decided to voice his thought, which earned him a snort and a quick shallow thrust that was aimed at the area where he remembered his prostate to be, which hit right on the spot. Luffy gave a surprised gasp and tightly gripped his shoulders, digging his nails into hard muscles.

Luffy's legs were around Smoker's waist but his back wasn't supported, so the next mind blowing thrust caused him to arch his back so much that he fell back. Smoker chuckled, causing Luffy's skin to crawl at the dark huskiness, and linked his trapped hands together and hooked them under Luffy's lower back. Smoker lifted Luffy's lower body with his dick still buried deep within his ass. Luffy gasped when Smoker suddenly rocked his body forward then back harshly onto his dick. His hands gripped the sheets under him and he writhed when Smoker continued rocking Luffy's body while snapping his hips forward. Luffy's cries and moans graced Smoker's ears like a heart racing song as he placed all the passion and sexual frustration into each thrust. Luffy's body was pushed forward with each thrust and rocked back against Smoker's hips and his hips bucked with every hard thrust against his prostate. The bed hitting against the wall and the cringe-causing scratching sounds of the bed moving back and forth on the floor were bound to have attracted the attention of adjacent rooms, but they didn't seem to care.

It felt like it was too soon when Luffy came, and Smoker desperately tried to resist the onslaught of the most intense climax he's ever had, which of course failed. He grunted and trembled and actually whimpered when he came hard into Luffy, shooting his large load that was built up from so long of abstinence. He dropped down on Luffy in exhaustion and only got up when Luffy started slapping his back and yelling that he was heavy as fuck. Smoker grunted as he slid himself out of Luffy's ass, causing the cum to squeeze out of Luffy's hole. Luffy shivered at the feeling and turned to the side to look at Smoker. Smoker still had his arms wrapped around the smaller and Luffy tucked his head under his chin.

"I love you Smokey," Luffy whispered into his chest.

"Love you too, Luffy."

* * *

It was morning and Luffy, who was surprisingly awake, was sitting on the couch in Smoker's bedroom, enjoying the warmth that the light brought as it shone through the window. Luffy's was drawing random things on a sketch pad when he heard the sound of a body falling and a small groan.

"Hey, Smokey!"

Smoker groaned again and sluggishly sat ip. "What the hell– Luffy, why are these things still on me?"

"Hm?"

Smoker waved his seastone cuffed wrists at Luffy.

"Let's go on a vacation."

Smoker's brow arched and he scowled. "What the hell? Luffy get these off of me."

Luffy pouted and said again, "Let's go on a vacation!"

"Lu, you just got back and you want a vacation?"

Luffy nodded. "Seems like the logical thing to do, ne? With all that hard work I deserve a vacation."

Smoker groaned again but nodded nonetheless. "Okay fine. Can you unlock me now, my muscles are sore."

"What about Rainbase in Alabasta?" Luffy suggested, ignoring Smoker's whining. "They have a great casino."

Smoker nodded, making Luffy smile widely. He cheerfully stood up, walked to the discarded pair of pants right next to Smoker and took out the key. Smoker scoffed, he could've unlocked himself. If he knew that the key was right there, they would've had a bit less sleep last night.

Luffy quickly unlocked Smoker and then dragged the naked man to the couch. He plopped them down onto the couch, wrapped a blanket around the two of them, and leaned his head against Smoker's shoulder, already planning out their trip to Alabasta.

* * *

A/N: **HEY HERE'S the major details that I changed so that you didn't have to reread the chapter**: The straw hat pirates knew that Luffy had something to do with marines even before they arrived at Loguetown and did not think that Luffy was an official pirate; everyone is staying with Luffy, even Usopp (because now I want everyone together, nakama means family); and Luffy didn't get promoted. Thanks for reading and for the faves and reviews and sorry it's shit but a piece of shit can only create more shit. I hope you enjoyed c:


End file.
